


dmlx poems

by Cancelpocalypse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but words that end the same go brrrr, dimilix, grade 12 level poetry because in uni i actively avoided the English language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancelpocalypse/pseuds/Cancelpocalypse
Summary: something about them just makes me want to write poems . . . so here they are
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 2





	1. i. sonnet (i think this is how you write a sonnet)

Here's one who claims that he's forgot the dead

But strangely, still, there's fury in his blade

as he defends the beast that was his friend

and watches every maddening tirade.

The Sword cannot defeat Dimitri's ghosts --

and yet he wills to stay in Faerghan claws.

 _For the king!_ \- men fall, and some too close;

the Boar, cape lathed in blood, is given pause.

Bereft of fathers, Faerghus wants a king

The Boar awakes and sees his path inlaid

with lightning bright, away from buried things

and at the side of one who's always stayed.

Bring victory to Faerghus, Lance and Sword --

and have each other as your true reward.


	2. ii. "felix"

His father served the country's king

Tradition formed through centuries

But duty gilds the ones who die

For such a cause

And soon reality's a farce

And bloody deaths become a mark

For which to aim, so bare your heart

To save your king.

"He died as would the truest knight" --

His brother, killed in unfair fight

As if his fate was death that night . . .!

He hates the thought.

That night, the darkness spared but one --

Felled king and queen, but left the son

To wonder, suffer, be undone

By vengeful ghosts.

Although he called this king's son friend

He finds a beast in prince's stead

He cannot force the wounds to mend

And so he leaves.

Thus fealty he will not swear

His sword will travel only where

he wills; it seems he does not care

for duty's call.

When war bells ring, though, pick a side!

Lest as a nameless face you die

So choose, o sword, where your heart lies

And could it be

That though he claims to hate the beast

And loves the battle more than peace

The banner blue flies in the east

And o'er his heart:

There pinned by where the king should go,

If fate augments the shred of hope

That one day he'll again be whole --

a lonely chance.

But it is not for duty's sake

the sword survives each bloody day;

He's helpless, angry, yet he stays

For this one man.

So go, you'll find him at the side

Of the king who's lost his mind

The one for whom he'd give his life:

Dimitri.


End file.
